The computer mouse has been used for many years as an input device with desktop and laptop computers. The computer mouse is used to position a cursor at a selected location on a computer screen. If a button on the computer mouse is activated at the selected location, then the software running on the computer responds in a predetermined manner.
While efforts have been made to improve the ergonomic nature of computer mice, the fact remains that no two people have the same size and shape hands, and there is no computer mouse that allows the individual to operate the device with one finger, and no computer mouse that allows the individual to rest their finger on the mouse button without activating the software, or moving the cursor.
Recent studies claim that one of the most significant increases in the number of people who are being afflicted with carpal tunnel syndrome and repetitive strain injuries is due to the continuous rise in the use of computers. The number of computer users has increased from 5 million to 50 million in just the past 10-years, and the young age at which children begin using computers is going to create an even larger epidemic of carpal tunnel syndrome and repetitive strain injuries in the near future. Children are especially affected by the difficulty in operating an ordinary mouse.